


Dieing's Grace

by Static_Celica



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Celica/pseuds/Static_Celica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Lost Girl season 4 finally. femslash, character death, one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dieing's Grace

Here we all are, in one of the greatest battles of our time. Slayers, Fae, and humans taking on the Dark King. The good guys fighting alongside the not so good, taking out the King's army of Reverants.

Bo and Dyson fighting shoulder to shoulder at the front line. Buffy and her vampire not far from them. Willow's working her mojo with Lauren 'covering' her. Surprisingly to was Vex fighting with them, making sure Lauren didn’t get herself killed. Kenzi and Hale were back to back with Dawn and Xander. Trick was somewhere in the mix.

Don’t forget the slayer army. Knowing someone with an army of super solders definitely a plus.

As Bo faced off against her father, Faith left my side to save one of the younger slayers. She pulled the girl out of the Reverants attack but couldn’t raise her sword in time to block. I watched in slow motion as the Reverants sword went in and through Faith. As it pulled it's sword out, Faith decapitated it and fell to the floor.

* * *

 

_I first met Faith at The Dal. She looked like she belonged and stood out at the same time._

_Faith sat on a barstool with the bar to her back and a glass of AMF in hand. She had dark, dangerous, and sexy coming off. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for something._

_I made sure they found me_

_* * *_

_Over the centuries I've fought alongside and against slayers. (And recently, I've had the renewed honor of caring slayers souls to Valhalla.) She would have to be the most ferocious._

_Weather on patrol, sparring, or in a barroom brawl, she gave it her all._

_For all the times we've sparred, we hadn't been able to find out which of us is the better fighter. Clothes start coming off before the match is called._

_* * *_

_Of course I wasn’t the only one to break away from Bo's love shape._

_Lauren eventually stopped babbling long enough to ask Willow out. Or was it Willow who asked Lauren? I don’t know, I wasn’t there. Kenzi says there was a lot of babbling on both sides and she keeps flip-flopping._

_We hit The Dal on the night of their first date. Bo was drinking herself under. Dyson played the hero a rescued his distressed damsel, happy to get his girl to himself._

_* * *_

_It's hard to tell which she is better at: sex or fighting. Is she a lover or fighter?_

_Most would say she was a fighter. Some would question if she could love._

_But I knew._

_Her kisses said what words couldn’t. Her touches weren't all rough. She wanted someone to love as her own and love her in return._

_And I did._

* * *

The fight was over, Bo stood over her father's body.

The walk to her body felt like an eternity. When I reached her, I fell to my knees, distraught and crying.

"Will you take her to Valhalla." Dyson stated the question.

"Will she even be let it?" Buffy asked that. Her and Faith had just had another falling out.

I tried to answer but my throat was clamped, I couldn't speak.

"Whatever else she had done, she was a warrior who died a warriors death," Trick answered for me, "She be let in."

Looking at her, she looked like she could wake up. Just a shake away from telling to let her sleep. But I know better.

With one last kiss, spread my wings and send us to Valhalla. And someday we will be reunited.


End file.
